Who Ya Gunna Call?
by ElliebearArts
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki is woken up in the middle of the night with a call he didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugou didn't dream often.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but there were times he would wish that he'd have at least some kind of a dream. Every once and while he would have blobs of color and whispered conversations he couldn't quite make out, but that was normally jist of it.

This night was an exception.

_Other than the whisper of the wind and the quiet bustle of the city below, it was peaceful. The view over the rooftops of the city was absolutely breathtaking. Lights from the streets painted the skyscrapers orange and yellow above while the sun dipped behind the climbing buildings._

_Sitting on the rooftop Bakugou swung his legs while taking in the view below. A sigh made him stretch his arms over his head, the gauntlets of his hero costume starting to make his shoulders ache. He slipped the gauntlets off and set them to the side, relishing in the weight on his arms being lightened._

_"On patrol?" A familiar voice came from behind him._

_Bakugou turned to meet eyes with the 'mysterious' figure._

_His eyes were met with a wide smile. Kirishima hadn't changed much since high school. His shoulders were more broad, and he was definitely taller. The edges of his face was more defined, if that was even possible, and more rugged than before. His crimson eyes were still piercing with his long black eyelashes complimenting them beautifully. Bakugou felt a heat brush across his cheeks. Well… Kirishima had changed a lot more than he had remembered._

_Bakugou turned back to face the scenery, trying to hide the blush that had seeped into his skin, "Why the fuck would I be up here in this getup in the middle of the night?"_

_A laugh burst out of Kirishima, before he slapped a hand on Bakugou's shoulder. "Ya got me there man."_

_Bakugou shivered at the contact, the hand on his shoulder caused his face to heat even more. Kirishima must have noticed because he leaned to face him, inches away._

_"Dude are you okay? Your face is like…the same color as my hair." Kirishima laughed._

_Embarrassment creeped up Bakugou's spine as he blinked, unable to comprehend the fact that his best friend's face was inches from his. He hadn't realized how much he needed physical contact like that, it was almost as if he was starved for it when he let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding._

_"Oh F-Fuck off." Bakugou grumbled._

_Kirishima chuckled at the pointed comment, his hand lingering on Bakugou's shoulder. After a moment Kirishima has the realization that Bakugou wasn't pulling away. His shoulders were tense, yes, but Bakugou would usually pull away or bat at Kirishima's hand. A soft smile stretched across his lips as he stared. There's was something almost childish about the way Bakugou was reacting to his touch, leaning in ever so slightly._

_"Hey.." he cooed, moving his hand slightly closer to Bakugou's neck and rubbing his knuckle on the exposed skin. His heart skipped a beat when Bakugou's breath hitched ever so slightly. The curiosity Kirishima felt in his stomach was different than it usually was. Most of the time the thought was whether or not Bakugou would put in the energy to speak to him. The new thought that sped through his mind was: where was this sudden softness and vulnerability coming from?_

_Bakugou turned his face towards his friend, his mind going blank at the touch of their noses together. He wanted to scream and slap the spiky haired brat in the face, but the lingering touch of their skin was a feeling Bakugou, as much as he didn't want to admit it, had dreamed of for years. Sudden heat began rising off of his palms as he watched Kirishima intently, his eyebrows knit in anger and confusion. His heart rate increased tremendously as he glanced down at Kirishima's lips and back to his eyes. Bakugou couldn't take it anymore, his face and hands were burning. He had to do it, he had to have him._

_As Bakugou leaned towards his so-called friend, a sudden deafening squeal shot through the air, causing him to jump at the sound._

Bakugou found himself back in his apartment, his phone blaring at his bedside table. He laid a hand on his chest, his heart beating hard and fast, the ever present heat in his cheeks left his face burning. Rumbling came from beside him, his cell phone vibrating so intensely that it was inching closer and closer to the edge.

Snatching the device off the table, Bakugou stared at the screen. A tingle of anxiety crept up his throat as he read the Caller ID; Kirishima.

Kirishima wasn't really one to drink. Although it was considered 'manly' to some people, there wasn't usually a reason for him to indulge. If anything he'd have a single beer after working out or just hanging out at home. He wasn't the 'blackout drunk' type. Tonight was an exception.

"I don't understand why you're drinking so much tonight, but I'm loving it." Came a yell from across Kirishima's apartment. Kaminari sat on the sofa situated in the living room, a beer can in hand. Kirishima let out a chuckle while taking a can out from in the fridge.

"I just gotta… just gotta let loose, y'know? I've been pretty stressed lately and I just gotta let my hair down." Kirishima shrugged while popping the beer open, fizz beginning to leak out the top, the tingle of his fingertips signaling that he was getting into 'tipsy' territory.

A hum of understanding came from Kaminari with a smile, his beer raised in his hand before chugging what was left. "Yo I totally understand dude. Hero work is super hard and kinda lame sometimes. Don't work yourself too hard my man."

Kirishima let out a sigh before downing his can. Hero work was definitely nothing to sneeze at, but he somewhat enjoyed it. The recognition alone was something he desired and there was no shortage of hero lovers. Considering his quirk was so useful in almost all situations, there wasn't really a time Kirishima could remember that was more than he could handle. Yeah his quirk wasn't the flashiest, not nearly as flashy as Bakugou's, but it got the job done. Of course, there was always the downside of having to work late nights occasionally, but once again he didn't mind too much.

Occasionally when he'd have to work a night shift, Bakugou would tag along, more grumpy than usual. Kirishima always thought if it to be hilarious, considering Bakugou would go to bed almost inhumanly early. He always had thought of it as endearing as well though. Ever since high school Kirishima had been trying to chip away at his explosive classmate, trying to find some kind of a soft interior. He had always prided himself in getting close to him faster than most. At the same time however, there was the thought in the back of his mind that he had worn Bakugou down to the point of tolerance. The indifference that Bakugou exhibited towards most people was enough to set anyone on edge, but, as much as he didn't like to admit it, it set Kirishima on edge the most. Being unsure if he was liked or just tolerated was a battle he dealt with daily with his spiky blonde friend. Could he even call himself Bakugou's friend? The anxiety burned in Kirishima's throat as his mind raced.

No, it wasn't the hero work that was bothering him.

Kirishima must have been quiet for an uncomfortably long time because Kaminari was suddenly standing across the kitchen counter from him, waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked in surprise and took a step back with chuckle.

"Man you really weren't kidding when you say you're stressed. We gots to get some beer into your system before you depress me." Kaminari joked, placing another beer on the counter.

Embarrassment heated Kirishima's cheeks as he grabbed the can in front of him. Nodding in thanks, he popped the top off and started chugging. At least this way he could keep quiet.

Time seemed to stop as Bakugou stared at the screen of his phone. He glanced to his alarm clock on his bedside table which read, "2:25 AM". A sigh passed through his lips as his thumb hovered over the answer button.

After what seemed like an eternity he brought his thumb down on the screen and raised the phone to his ear. Not bothering to even say hello, Bakugou began, "It's two o'clock in the morning why are you bothering me."

A moment of silence passed before what sounded like the rustling of sheets. The thought that Kirishima may have accidentally called him crossed his mind before a voice piped up, "Heeey…. Sero I gotta talk to you… lots of stuff happening 'n my head right now and I gotta get it out. Word vomit.. ya know.. maybe even real vomit."

A silence filled the room as Bakugou's confusion got the better of him. A couple of seconds passed with quiet shuffling noises on kirishima's end continuing. Bakugou hovered the phone above his face, squinting at the caller ID again. Yep, definitely Kirishima.

"What the hell do you mean?" Bakugou answered.

"Ya know… same old, s' old I guess." Kirishima replied, his words slightly slurred.

Bakugou felt a tinge of annoyance creep up his spine. There was something Kirishima could tell tape boy, but not him and Bakugou needed to get to the bottom of it. If there was something shitty hair wasn't tell him there was going to be a bigger problem. "Don't be fucking vague just tell me."

Staring at the ceiling, the darkness of his room felt as if it was seeping into his skin and a tingle of jealousy welled in his stomach. What the fuck is there to be jealous about anyway?

"I…. I know I've told ya before about…y… ya know about Bakugou…" Kirishima whispered.

It felt as if Bakugou has taken a punch to the stomach. His breathing hitched as he tried to process what his friend had said. Why was Kirishima talking about him. Why would he go behind his back to that fucking loser, Sero. Bakugou's mind was spinning as he sat in silence. Something wasn't adding up and he knew it, Kirishima was stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to call the person he was talking about.

After a moment of thinking realization hit him like a ton a bricks and a wolffish smile stretched across his lips.

"Are you drunk?" Bakugou asked, an unrestrained chuckle escaping his lips midway through his sentence.

"I mean I had like… mm prolly like,.. i dunno… Fiv- Six cans? Maybe?" Kirishima quietly said, sounding almost bashful.

Bakugo tried to stifle his laughter, but to no avail. The tinge in his stomach was still ever present, but he refused to acknowledge it. There was no reason to be jealous of his best friend having other friends. Is there?

Kirishima copied Bakugou's laughter, snorting every once and awhile. A small brush of heat dusted Bakugou's cheeks. He had only seen Kirishima drunk a handful of times, but it never failed to make him laugh; and worry. Bakugou wasn't particularly the drinking type, but every once and a while he'd endulge and have one or two drinks. A sigh passed his lips as the laughter died down between them, Bakugou waiting a moment for Kirishima to stop giggling.

"Yo you called me for a reason. What do you want?" Bakugou finally asked, being careful not to use nicknames that would give him away. Sero would never call him 'Shitty Hair' anyway.

There was a long pause followed by what Bakugou could only describe as a mischievous giggle.

"Are you fucking kidding me.." Bakugou mumbled under his breath, punching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Just realized who ya are." Kirishima said, almost teasing.

"Yeah? And who's that." He asked.

There was another giggle before Kirishima answered,

"Bakugou Katsuki."

Another silence fell between them while Bakugou thought of what to say. He wasn't sure where this was going, but there was a strong likelihood of it going down hill. After another moment Kirishima let out a quiet groan,

"I d-...I don't feel good."

"What'cha mean?" He quietly asked.

"My head's all… all hot, and I don't feel good." Kirishima whined.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Bakugou answered, sitting up from his bed.

Another low whine came from the phone, causing Bakugou to roll his eyes. Drunk Kirishima was basically taking care of a child.

Bakugou pulled the sheets off of him and stood. Padding towards his closet, he slipped on some old socks and grabbed his shoes. With a sigh, Bakugou clutched the phone at his ear and grumbled,

"I'll be there in five minutes."

A hum of approval came from the other end and a quiet beep came from the phone, signaling that the call had ended.

Thankfully Kirishima only lived a block or two up from Bakugou. Wrapping a scarf around his neck to cover his mouth and nose, Bakugou began walking briskly down the street. The crisp autumn air bit at his ears as he continued, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black coat.

Upon arriving to his destination, he noticed the door to the apartment unlocked. A sigh passed his lips as he let himself in, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Bakugou took his coat and scarf off, placing them on the kitchen counter. The apartment that surrounded him was cozy and familiar, and a wave of relief filled Bakugou's chest. He turned to the living room to see the TV was still on, a random rom-com he had never seen before playing quietly. With a grumble Bakugou reached for the remote and turned it off. Switching a light on, he turned back to look into the living room. There was the classic punching bag in the back corner, a Crimson Riot poster hanging next to it on the wall. Bakugou rolled his eyes at the sight of the stupid novelty clock Kirishima had since high school, maybe even earlier. The coffee table was adorned with what seemed to be many pairs of weights ranging many different sizes. To Bakugou's relief, the couch was still relatively normal, a navy blue color. It did have some empty bags of chips scattered on it and plenty of opened and unopened beer cans, but that was to be expected.

Turning to the kitchen, Bakugou began rummaging through the cabinets. Grabbing a mug, he placed some ice cubes in before filling it with water. After a moment he turned down the hall. A light glowed in the slight crack in the door open down the hall. Approaching the door, he knocked on it loudly.

"I'm here. Can't believe you didn't even bother locking your front door, idiot."

Only silence followed his call and a sense of nervousness welled in Bakugou's chest.

"You so hammered you can't even answer me?" He called again, irritation creeping up his spine. From the other side of the door a quiet grunt could be heard, signaling Bakugou to enter. He swung open the door to see his friend laying on his bed face down with a pile of blankets at his feet. Bakugou paused and watched kirishima's back, breathing a sigh of relief when he obviously continued to breathe. Thankfully there was no vomit anywhere, but there was a large bowl set in front of the nightstand in preparation for it.

On the floor next to the bed was a pile of clothes that must've been flung off at one point. Bakugou's eyes darted back to his friend. With a sigh of relief, and slight disappointment, Kirishima was still clad in a pair of boxers and socks.

Setting the glass of water on the bedside table, Bakugou sat on the end of the bed. Nudging Kirishima's shoulder, Bakugou tried and failed to ignore his friend's extremely muscular back.

A grunt came from Kirishima before he sat up. Looking around, a large smile stretched across his face. His eyes were half lidded and combined with the smile it made Bakugou shiver. Kirishima's cheeks were stained red along with his nose and ears and his hair was slightly messed up from laying down with some pieces sticking to his face. There was no product in his hair so it fell around his cheeks, just past his shoulders. Yeah, he was definitely drunk.

Bakugou tried to ignore the blush on his cheeks by pressing his palm to Kirishima's forehead. Kirishima sighed into his hand, relishing in the cool sensation.

"Holy shit you're burning up." Bakugou muttered. He stood and padded to the kitchen where he wetted a cloth in cold water.

"Bro 's not that bad! I'm totally fine." Kirishima yelled from the other room. Bakugou rolled his eyes and brought the cloth back to his intoxicated friend.

"Lay down, dumbass I gotta put this on your forehead." Bakugou grunted, motioning to the pillow. Kirishima glanced at it and obliged. With Bakugou placing the cool cloth on his forehead, kirishima quietly gasped at the contact. The cooling sensation was definitely a bit jarring right at the start, but after a moment the cold felt almost too good.

It was quiet for a moment, letting Bakugou's mind wander. Why did Kirishima get drunk in the first place? And why would he call that tape bastard to talk about him. There was so many unanswered questions, but for now just sitting in silence was fine.

Bakugou looked down at Kirishima. His eyes were closed, and Bakugou could see the scar more clearly. A warm feeling stirred in his stomach. Kirishima was such an interesting character and that was just one more characteristic that made him more unique. Bakugou looked to his cheeks and noticed there were tiny freckles you wouldn't be able to see close up. He had never noticed them before, they were… cute.

Shaking his head, Bakugou grabbed the cloth off kirishima's forehead, causing him to whine with the lack of cooling to his burning face."

"Quit your whining. I'll get you a new one in a second." Bakugou said. Putting the damp towel on the nightstand.

With a large pout kirishima raised a hand to his cheek, feeling how unbearably hot was getting.

"Your face matches your hair dumbass." Bakugou teased, grabbing the glass of water and practically shoving it in Kirishima's hand.

A hardy laugh came from Kirishima as he flopped into the pile of blankets and took the water, "More red the better my dude. My goal 's to become Red Riot, just a big 'ol red blob." He replied, chugging the water, and setting it on the floor.

"That sounds fuckin' dumb. I like you better as yourself, asshole." Bakugou requited.

Kirishima's eyes went wide. The moment those words passed Bakugou's lips his shoulders tensed.

Did he actually say that out loud? Oh shit oh shit. Word vomit.

Somehow he didn't expect he was the one who was going to say things he would regret later. Wincing, Bakugou turned to meet the eyes of his friend, who had bewilderment and unbelief plastered on his face.

"Really?" Kirishima whispered. His words were said so quietly that it seemed to almost be for himself. He placed a hand on his face, feeling the warmth emanating from it.

"Fuck off! Ugh Forget I said anything it was dumb anyway!" Bakugou roared, throwing his hands in the air and pushing his way out of the room. He looked down at his hands which were setting off mini explosions. Squeezing his hands into fists, the popping noises were muffled. He stormed into the living room and grabbed his coat and scarf from off the kitchen counter.

"No no no come back!" Kirishima rasped, following his friend into the living room, stumbling as he went. Grabbing Bakugou's hand, Kirishima lost his footing and fell to his knees. Bakugou turned to face him, his blush apparent on his cheeks and his anger even more apparent in his face.

Kirishima looked up to face Bakugou's crimson eyes, his heart felt as if it was pounding out of his chest. The silence between them was unbearable, and yet Bakugou wasn't pulling away. He wasn't running and screaming like he always did. He was waiting for something and Kirishima wanted to give it to him. He wanted to spill everything he had ever thought about Bakugou and just yell from the rooftops. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pulled himself up to meet the blond standing in front of him.

"Do you really like me? Y'know.. For who I am?" Kirishima said softly, squeezing Bakugou's hand slightly.

The blush intensified on Bakugou's cheeks and sudden explosions erupted in the hand Kirishima was holding. With his quick reflexes Kirishima hardened his and in order to minimize the damage.

Bakugou just stood in silence, staring daggers at the redhead.

Pulling himself forward, Kirishima latched onto Bakugou in a tight hug, pressing his body against the blond. Without his 'liquid courage' Kirishima wouldn't dare to give more physical contact than warranted, but his inhibitions had been thrown out the window hours ago.

Bakugou's vision was suddenly filled with red hair and winced at the sudden contact. Nervousness enveloped him and yet the warmth of Kirishima's embrace was something he hadn't experienced in much longer than he had realized. A shaky sigh passed his lips as he slowly raised his free hand, placing it gingerly on Kirishima's shirtless back. Bakugou hadn't realized he was shaking until that moment. He was so stupid and weak and he didn't deserve a hug like this.

Kirishima pulled back slightly to meet Bakugou's eyes. Looking to his lips and back to his eyes, a smile stretched across his face. Slowly Kirishima leaned forward, and layed a chaste kiss on Bakugou's lips.

Bakugou's eyes widened in disbelief as he quickly pulled away, letting go of Kirishima's hand and grabbing the collar of his shirt, as if he was struggling to breathe.

"You can't…. you can't just fucking _do_ that." Bakugou mumbled while gritting his teeth, the grip on his collar tightening. The ferocity that was most commonly spit was now shaky, and unsure.

Kirishima took a step back, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Stumbling back he fell, hardening his back as his ass hit the floor.

"I thought you said you liked me!" Kirishima yelped, the blush on his face intense. The guilt welled up in his chest as he sat up.

"Oh, Fuck all the way off." Bakugou barked, "You can't just fucking do that and pretend it doesn't mean anything! You won't even remember any of this happened because you're so _fucking plastered_ you asshole!"

Bakugou had his shoulders hunched forward, his hands balled into fists. Kirishima blinked, a hand outstretched in front of him, as if asking to hold Bakugou's hand again. He looked up to meet the blond's eyes and a surge of guilt welled up in his chest.

Bakugou was crying.

There was no crocodile tears, nor loud wailing and bawling. It was silent, with small tears in the corners of his eyes. His eyebrows were knit in anger and contempt, but his eyes were soft, vulnerable, and confused. The tip of his nose and cheeks were stained a dusty pink, with he corners of his lips turned down in a frown.

Kirishima stood abruptly, vertigo getting the best of him as he leaned against the wall.

"Bakugou it does mean something!" Kirishima rasped, clutching his chest.

Bakugou's gaze locked onto kirishima, his face stone cold.

"It means something because I like you too! I've liked you since high school!" Kirishima continued, taking a step forward, "Don't you understand? I was calling Sero about how head over heels I am for your dumbass!"

Bakugou was absolutely floored. He stood motionless. The warmth that was in his chest felt as if it was filling his whole body. He was so relieved but so scared. For a moment his only thought was, how could someone like him love someone like me.

There was a silence between them as Bakugou gathered his thoughts. Kirishima watched watched him intently, still clutching the wall.

"So.. you… you really do.. like me for who I am? Even if I'm a total _asshole_?" Bakugou muttered, the crack in his voice caused him to break eye contact.

Kirishima felt a lump well in his throat. Seeing Bakugou suddenly so vulnerable, and just for him, made small tears well in the corners of his eyes.

"Of course." Kirishima breathed, reaching out a hand.

Bakugou sighed and grasped kirishima's outstretched hand, and slowly sat on the floor. Kirishima followed suit, leaning against the wall in relief.

Both sat an arm lengths apart, fingers intertwining between them.

There was a silence between them, but somehow it wasn't an uncomfortable one. The best word Bakugou could think of to describe it was.. warm. The quiet was comforting and somehow inviting. Staring into Kirishima's piercing, yet soft, crimson eyes was like seeing spring for the first time.

"Hey…" Kirishima whispered, scooting over so they were sitting directly next to each other.

Bakugou didn't move, their shoulders brushing up against each other.

"Can… can I call you.. by your first name?" Kirishima said, laying his head on Bakugou's shoulder.

Bakugou shivered at the contact, kirishima's hair brushing up against his cheek.

"Sure as long as you don't fucking call me 'kacchan' or some dumb shit like that." He replied, squeezing kirishima's hand slightly.

Kirishima chuckled, "You can call me Eijirou then."

Bakugou turned and took kirishima's face in his free hand.

"Eijirou.." he whispered. Pulling kirishima's face closer, he paused as their noses touched. A quiet gasp passed Kirishima's lips as the heat of Bakugou's breath brushed his lips.

Leaning in, kirishima pressed his lips against Bakugou's… Katsuki's. The chaste kiss wasn't passionate or long, but each party pulled away slowly. Bakugou slowly opened his eyes to meet kirishima's.

In that moment, that fucking moment, Bakugou fully realized that falling for Kirishima was the first battle he was willing to lose. And damn did it feel good to lose to Kirishima.. _Eijirou_..


	2. Chapter 2

Soft.

Sunlight poured through the cracks of the blinds onto Kirishima's unopened eyelids and the warmth caused him to stir. The beginnings of a migraine could be felt creeping up his spine to the back of his neck as he began to slip back into consciousness. He tried to swallow, but the dryness of his throat prevented it. The pain of hunger grumbled in his stomach as he fought off the sleep fogging his head. He silently thanked his body for being hungry instead of nauseous. He hadn't experienced many hangovers in his life, but this one he knew was going to be a doozy. There was a weight his muscles that was unlike any he had experienced. It felt more like pressure than anything else.

There wasn't really a reason to get up, not today. He hadn't been scheduled any parols or hero 'training' that day. Usually he would volunteer to help teach some high school or middle school students on a day like this, but obviously he wasn't in the greatest condition to do so. Resting at home would do him some good anyway considering the accidental decision to go 'buck wild' he had made last night.

No obligations, no responsibilities, seemed like his unplanned hangover was timed unexpectedly well.

He relished in the quiet morning buzz of cars streaking by the apartment and the occasional honk of a horn. He wondered how many people were running late to work. The birds were whistling away as they were ready for the day to begin, they were probably ready hours ago. A dog that lived down the street began barking relentlessly like it always did. A slight nip in the autumn air made for a perfect excuse to stay in the warm dwellings of the sheets. A cafe down the street must have had their windows open as the scent of freshly brewed coffee and all things breakfast wafted through the air. He had never been, but their coffee always smelled so good. Maybe he could visit today; his stomach rumbled at the thought.

Mornings like this were always soothing solely for the fact that they didn't happen often enough. A hum rumbled in Kirishima's throat with a smile. Mornings like this were the best. He probably would enjoy it more save for the ache in his joints and the pain in his temples. He really wasn't built for heavy drinking.

He lazily blinked the sleep out of his eyes and examined his surroundings, cracking one eye open. The brightness of the sun cascading through the window caused Kirishima to squint. Light sensitivity—he had forgotten about that part.

In front of him was the coffee table adorned with the many pairs of weights, and in front of that, the television. He looked up to see his novelty clock, the time read "7:42 am". Everything seemed to be in order for the most part. His posters still sat straight on the walls and the punching bag still sat behind him on the side of the couch. Other than a few scattered beer cans lying around, everything was still in its proper place. Everything except him.

How did he end up in the living room? He could've sworn he went into his bedroom before Denki had left, but his memories were foggy and splotchy. He didn't put too much effort into jogging his memory, for undeniable fact that Kirishima was in fact very drunk last night, gave him the excuse. There was always something jarring about not remembering things, especially if it was a huge chunk of time. Thankfully it was only a few hours that he could not process, but still the anxiety was present in the back of his head.

Fatigue and the warmth of the sheets enveloping him caused Kirishima to shut his eyes again. When did he grab so many blankets? Did he even own this many? The weight he was feeling on his muscles must have been blankets covering the bottom half of his body. Was he under just a mountain of them? He didn't bother to check. Bakugou must've tossed them on him before he had left.

Bakugou.

Oh shit. Bakugou had come over last night.

He was _so _drunk. He couldn't remember how he had gotten to the couch. He must've blacked out after…

A pain shot up Kirishima's neck and temples and he hissed through clenched teeth.

Oh.

_Oh. _

The Confession. The _kiss. _

He had actually, in real life, kissed Bakugou on his real human lips.

He let out a groan as he felt a heat rise in his cheeks. He was such an idiot. Of course he had to be drunk to finally have the courage to confess after years of having a crush on Bakugou. A _crush._ It was so unmanly of him. The memories began to flood back all at once and his face continued to heat. He was so needy and clingy, he could feel himself cringe at the thought. He screwed his eyes shut, scrunching his face in annoyance.

Not a moment later Kirishima suddenly felt a shift atop his body. There was a weight on his chest, yes, but it was it wasn't him. It wasn't his body.

He froze, holding his breath as the realization nearly knocked the air out of his lungs.

It wasn't blankets or his aching muscles. It was an _actual_ weight of a _human person_.

Snapping his eyes open, he looked down at the figure. Kirishima tried to stifle a gasp as the heat burned on his face and neck.

Spread out on his chest was Bakugou, quietly snoring. Laying on his stomach, the sheets pooled passed his upper back to reveal his muscular shoulders underneath a black tank top. One arm was wrapped around Kirishima's lower back and the other dangled off the couch. A small pool of drool wet Kirishima's chest as the blonde still slept.

How had he not noticed an entire human laying on top of him? Let alone one that was legitimately snoring? What happened last night? He could only remember bits and pieces after his sloppy, rushed, drunken, love confession. His heart started pounding as scenarios began barreling through his throbbing head.

Had they… done it?

He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it before. The implication that he might've had sex with Bakugou sent his head reeling. On the other hand, the implication that the first time with Bakugou had been while he was blackout drunk caused a pit to form in his stomach. Inspecting the room around him, there was no evidence that they'd 'done the do' other than a sweater neatly folded on the kitchen counter that Bakugou must've been wearing when he had come over.

Kirishima paused as he watched the blonde sleep. He looked completely peaceful without the constant furrow of his brow. Kirishima never had seen the face of such an explosive person be so serene. It reminded him of the Sports Festival in their first year at UA. Although the moment was rather traumatic when Midnight had to use her quirk on Bakugou, Kirishima's heart couldn't help but flutter when his face lit up the big screen, completely soft.

What was Bakugou dreaming of, he wondered. Unconsciously he tangled his fingers through the mop of blonde hair. It was surprisingly soft for how spiky it was. Kirishima let out a quiet chuckle as he continued to run his fingers gingerly through the tufts of hair. He felt dirty, watching his crush sleep.

Hadn't Bakugou returned the feelings? That part was fuzzy.

His heart rate and breathing slowed, he could deal with the backlash later, not right now. The slow, lazy circles Kirishima was winding through Bakugou's hair caused him to yawn. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a little while longer, just like this.

Letting half-lidded eyes close, Kirishima rest his hand gingerly on Bakugou's back. The warmth emanating from his skin underneath his tank top was much more comforting than he had expected. He breathed in the scent of his friend… boyfriend? and smiled at the surprising scent of salted caramel.

Kirishima must have dozed off for longer than he had been planning for he was awakened by the warmth of a hand being placed gently on his cheek. It slowly rubbed his back and forth, pressing the fingers ever so slightly into his face. Bakugou was letting his hands explore Kirishima's skin and it took all of his willpower not to drop his sleeping act and drag Bakugou into a kiss.

He could feel the calluses of Bakugou's fingers as they ghosted over his cheeks. It was insane how much Bakugou would work towards his goals. The calluses were but a small part of the journey he had taken to get to where he was today. Becoming a top Pro Hero was definitely not something for the faint of heart, and Bakugou had proven that time and time again.

Bakugou thumbed at Kirishima's lips lightly before reaching up to run his fingers through his red locks. For a moment he could've sworn their heartbeats had synced up, both chest slowly rising and falling. Pushing Kirishima's bangs back, Bakugou sighed.

What was he thinking about?

He wondered what Katsuki looked like staring at him with his deep, piercing, vermilion, eyes. He wanted to squirm at the thought. Bakugou was so hot.

He continued to scratch at Kirishima's scalp for a little while longer, absentmindedly brushing through the tangles and knots. Shooting down his spine, Kirishima felt tingles race up through his body. Never had he really experienced what it was like for someone to play with his hair. There was a lot of insecurity that surrounded his locks, but this was so soothing that he couldn't help but to savor the sensations. Katsuki was unknowingly fantastic at playing with his hair; he'd better make a note of that for later.

Kirishima unconsciously let out a sigh, and the fingers tangled in his hair faltered briefly. After a moment he continued much slower than he had before.

"Oi, shitty hair," Bakugou whispered, the low sultry mutter caused a shiver to run up Kirishima's spine. He chuckled before opening his eyes with a smile; he had already been found out.

He was finally able to see the face of his adoration, and _boy _was it worth the wait. They locked eyes for a moment and Kirishima could have sworn he saw a slight flush on Bakugou's cheeks. Kirishima's crimson eyes met with the matching set before him and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Bakugou was inches away, his cheek resting on his shoulder as his hand lingered in Kirishima's hair. His other hand rest comfortably on Kirishima's chest. His tank top dipped down into a v to reveal Katsuki's collarbone and chest. Bakugou's perfect ivory skin shone in the sunlight that peeled through the blinds.

Kirishima thanked any kind of higher power for his current situation.

"You're terrible at pretending to sleep," Bakugou said, a small smirk of victory on his face.

Kirishima simply hummed.

"So, last night, " Bakugou said, locking eyes with Kirishima.

Straight to the point, classic Bakugou.

Kirishima's throat felt dry as he opened his mouth to answer but promptly closed it again. He had no idea what to say. They stared in silence for a moment, both parties trying to find the words.

Bakugou shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "Do you remember… _any_ of it?"

Kirishima gulped, yeah he remembered...mostly.

"I remember you, Katsuki." He whispered while lifting a hand and brushing it though Katsuki's hair.

"Ergh.. stop with the romantic bullshit. It makes me sick." Bakugou requited while breaking eye contact. Kirishima could've sworn the tips of his ears reddened.

"Katsuki… what.. what happened after uh... after we kissed and stuff?" Kirishima whispered. It's was embarrassing not knowing what happened between them. Especially when something as important as a confession was on the line.

"Ah. This probably doesn't look great huh." Bakugou requited, his lips turning down in a frown as he glanced down at their current position.

"After.. everything, you got super feverish and so I threw your fatass on the couch." He shrugged, "You're so fuckin' clingy when you're drunk that you wouldn't let me leave so you grappled me onto the couch, so here I am."

Ah, of course. A familiar heat rose in Kirishima's cheeks as he began putting together the pieces. He would have done something embarrassing like that, wouldn't he?

"So… are we… does this mean we're a thing now?" Kirishima asked.

After a moment Bakugou turned away, laying a cheek on Kirishima's chest. A sudden distance was between them without either of them moving away. In fact, Bakugou leaned in closer, closing in the gap that had been between them. The furrow that Bakugou usually adorned was back, more in frustration than anger. He was thinking long and hard about something, that part was clear.

"I don't… I don't know how to do it…" Katsuki whispered as he turned to face away. The reddening of his ears was much more apparent and the sight of it made a heat bubble in Kirishima's chest.

"Do what?" Kirishima asked, trying to see the blonde's face past his poof of hair.

"DATE! I don't know how to date someone dumbass! I've never fucking done it before!" Bakugou howled, burying his face into the blankets. His shoulders were tense as he clenched his fist. Tiny pops of explosions could be heard through his fist as he laid motionless.

"I mean.. Neither have I, Katsuki, not technically." Kirishima said while placing a hand onto Bakugou's back. He began rubbing circles into his skin trying to give any kind of ease to his partner.

"The fuck you mean, not technically?" Bakugou grunted in reply, refusing to make eye contact.

"I mean I dated Mina for like A WEEK in middle school. Or at least I thought we were. We were too young man, and we were both figuring ourselves out." Kirishima answered.

Bakugou refused to move. His eyes fixed on the coffee table next to them. Kirishima knew exactly what he was thinking. 'You're just looking down on me'. This recurring theme had been prevalent in Bakugou's life, especially in high school.

Throwing his hands into the air, Kirishima continued, "Dude Mina is like, a _huge_ lesbian. Everyone knew that except for me apparently. I don't even count that as a relationship. We didn't even kiss! I didn't even find out she was gay until the beginning of high school when she flat out told me!"

Bakugou let out a quiet snort, curling in on himself as to not give away the fact that he thought that was _hilarious. _

"Of course you of all people would accidentally date a lesbian." Bakugou mumbled while trying to conceal a tiny, wobbly grin.

"It was MIDDLE SCHOOL! How could I possibly know that I was bi and she was gay!" Kirishima howled in reply, a giant unrestricted grin plastered on his face as a giggle ripped through his throat.

"It's really okay Katsuki. I don't expect you to be perfect, that wouldn't make sense! I obviously have a lot to work on too. Bring it on." Kirishima simply said, shrugging as he continued, "I'm ready for anything, come at me with everything you've got."

Bakugou finally turned, meeting eyes with his now boyfriend. There was still unsurety riddled in his face, but his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Fuckin' idiot," Bakugou muttered, an unrestrained chuckle passing his lips as he shook his head.

Kirishima lifted his fist, gesturing to him with a smirk. Bakugou scoffed but raised his hand to meet Kirishima's and fist bumped him with a soft thunk.

"It's about time I take you out on a proper date then, huh?" Kirishima chuckled.

"Not before you brush your teeth. Holy shit your breath reeks." Bakugou grumbled while sitting up, rubbing sleep out of his eye.

Kirishima chuckled, "You're such an asshole."

"A _responsible _asshole who doesn't get piss drunk for absolutely no goddamn reason." Bakugou retorted while standing from the couch. He turned and padded to the kitchen, taking a glass and filling it with water. Kirishima's eyes dared to trial down Bakugou's body as he entered the kitchen. The pajama pants he adorned sagged at the waist with his hipbone slightly visible before disappearing behind the counter. Kirishima swallowed, he hadn't realized how thirsty he was until this moment, physically or otherwise.

"Drink up. Being hungover is a bitch, you better stay hydrated or you'll regret it." Bakugou said while returning from the kitchen and shoving the glass into Kirishima's hand with a grunt, "So what did you have in mind for breakfast?"

Kirishima shrugged as he gulped down the water, probably too quickly, "You know the little cafe down the street? I've never been. I'm pretty sure they serve a ton of breakfast foods, thought we should go check it out."

Nodding, Bakugou snatched the neatly folded sweater off the counter and put it on over his tank top. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's get going. Put some pants on."


End file.
